metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Emergency Evacuation Area
The is one of the larger rooms aboard the [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]] in Metroid Prime. It is found on Deck Alpha. Description The room serves as the Space Pirates' evacuation area in case of emergency, with several Escape Pods, none of which can be used in gameplay. There are noticeable signs of a disaster in the room, with Space Pirate bodies strewn about. Some of them are still alive, albeit barely. Some of those that are dead are seen being fed upon by Parasites. The most notable feature in the room is a dead Parasite Queen found in the center, with its corpse oozing a green substance suggested to be saliva from the acid sacs in its mouth. The Queen is noticeably semi-restrained by long cables mounted from a destroyed wall, which appears to lead in from a corridor of the ship. This means it may have tunneled into this room from another area. Its scan does not reveal the creature's cause of death, only detecting a massive amount of radiation. The creature's tail can be scanned, revealing that its purpose is likely to produce offspring. A fire is found burning near its face. Approaching it will cause the Threat Assessment to rise. One of the Parasite Queen's arms is found impaling a dead Space Pirate, which suffered a severing of its spinal cord. Another corpse behind the Queen's body died from severe flame damage to its exoskeleton. To the left when entering the room is an elevator platform similar to those found elsewhere aboard the Orpheon. However, it cannot be activated from this room, or anywhere else on the frigate (in gameplay, at least). It would appear that this elevator only descends down, as above it is a small tube blocked off by a grate. A blue, flickering panel with a grid pattern can be seen attached to the elevator wall, with a pattern of three progressively larger circles and three protruding lines to the right. As the room is explored, small pieces of debris occasionally fall from the ceiling. Two vertical beams stretch across the length of the ceiling and connect to the front and back walls of the room, with a pattern of thin poles laid out horizontally across the beams. On the far right wall and to the right of the entrance are flickering blue terminal screens and Emergency Evacuation Pods, all of which have been used by the time the room is explored. These pods are hexagonal in shape, not unlike that of the Doors aboard the Orpheon (and on Tallon IV below), and include lights that pulsate toward their centers. In between the pods are large Phazon crates; the first hint at the substance's existence. Between the Escape Pods and the Parasite Queen is a raised platform with two ramps on either side, lined by railing. A third Space Pirate is found strewn over this railing; its cause of death stated to be acidic burns, likely from the Queen. Near the exit to Deck Alpha Umbilical Hall is a dying Pirate with a massive bite mark said to be visible on its exoskeleton. Green blood, or more likely acidic fluid from the Queen is visible on the Pirate's arm and chest. Behind it are four wall-mounted computer screens, two of which are damaged and flickering. Their scans list off which Escape Pods have launched, and their coordinates: Tallon IV 110L.30L. Research Command Center. The Frigate Orpheon theme begins playing in this room. Role Samus Aran comes to this room after receiving a distress signal from the Orpheon. Six hours prior to her arrival, two Parasite Queens broke out of the containment area, one of which is found dead in this room. The Emergency Evacuation Area is her first hint that something has gone seriously wrong aboard the vessel. Beyond a few feeding Parasites and a critically wounded Space Pirate, there are no enemies in this room or clues as to the Pirates' activity aboard the vessel. The Emergency Evacuation Area is not revisited during the countdown sequence, and is not accessible when the frigate crashes onto Tallon IV. Connecting rooms *Deck Alpha Access Hall (via Blue Door) *Deck Alpha Umbilical Hall (via Blue Door) Inhabitants ;3 Parasites :"Morphology: Parasite Interstellar vermin. Travel in swarms. Indigenous to Tallon IV, a single Parasite is harmless to larger life-forms. However, they tend to travel in large groups, swarming over potential prey. Such swarms can be dangerous." ;Injured Space Pirate :"Species >> Space Pirate. Status >> Weak life signs detected. Imprints of large bite marks can be seen on the exoskeleton." Scans ;Escape Pod :"Escape pod entrance. The vessel has already been jettisoned. Evacuation occurred 6 hours prior to your arrival." ;Platform :"The platform does not look like it can be activated from this room." ;Phazon crate :"Biohazardous materials. Phazon Batch 0009.A*. Destination >> Deck Beta ;Space Pirate corpse (1) :"Morphology: Space Pirate. Status >> Death caused by a severing of the spinal cord." ;Space Pirate corpse (2) :"Morphology: Space Pirate. Status >> Death caused by severe flame damage to exoskeleton." ;Parasite Queen corpse :"Morphology: Unknown. Info >> High levels of radiation detected." ;Parasite Queen mouth :"Analysis shows incredibly large muscle structures surrounding the jaw area. Fluid sacs containing acid are also detected." ;Space Pirate corpse (3) :Morphology: Space Pirate. Status >> Death caused by acidic burns to body. Chemical type unknown." ;Parasite Queen tail :"Tail section possesses a mouthlike orifice. Most likely used for birthing offspring." ;Computer screen :"Escape Pod 3 >> Launched. Escape Pod 4 >> Launched. Escape Pod 7 >> Launched." ;Computer screen :"Escape Pod launch coordinates >> Tallon IV 110L.30L….Research Command Center." ;Door (1) :"Entrance to Deck Alpha Umbilical Hall" ;Door (2) :"Entrance to Deck Alpha Access Hall" *There are three other crates in the room with different numbers; 0142.A and 0073.A. Gallery File:Space_pirate_scan_images_bite_marks_dolphin_HD.jpg|A Space Pirate body with a fractured spine. File:Space_pirate_scan_images_dolphin_HD.jpg|A dead Pirate. es:Área de Evacuación de Emergencia ru:Отсек Аварийной Эвакуации Category:Rooms Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Deck Alpha